


My Perfect Little Whore

by lemoninagin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, basically there is just come everywhere, cumslut, sadistic shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Izaya wants more, he knows he's going to have to beg for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Little Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecilquangdong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilquangdong/gifts).



> I am getting caught up in one shots, I know. But this prompt I got about a needy, cumslut Izaya I just had to fill. Literally my life depended on it, ok.
> 
> Dedicated to Cecil, 'cause I know you like dirty talkin' Shizu-chan~

“S-Shizu-chan...please, I...ahhh!!”

Shizuo wrenched up a handful of Izaya's hair before he could finish his plea, yanking hard until he provoked the satisfying long, low moan he'd been searching for.

“Please _what_ , Flea? Use your words, slut.”

“Please, Shizu-chan... _more_...”

Izaya lurched forward as Shizuo gave his hair such a sharp pull that he was dragged to his hands and knees from the sitting position he had been in. He was a trembling mess, all loose limbs and heated skin, desire still pumping through his veins – thick clumps of cum were sliding down his thighs, dripping off his forehead, coagulating in his hair. He was drenched in sweat, having been fucked, come on, teased, and ordered around by Shizuo for the past few hours.

But it was _never_ enough, he needed more, and Shizuo always reduced him to this sticky, desperate mess – a feverish euphoria Izaya had never been able to find anywhere else.

His monster's perfect whore. To Izaya, there was no greater honor.

A sharp-heeled boot slammed into his back, and Izaya arched up and wailed as Shizuo tugged harshly again, causing his scalp to ache and sending his head reeling, spinning his vision in a rapturous way. With his neck jutting out and his eyes rolled back just enough so that he could stare half-lidded at Shizuo leering above him, he felt complete – a glob of cum rolled down his cheek, and Shizuo bent over to lick it off with a slow swirl of his hot tongue before he growled sharply into his ear.

“I'm _not_ gonna ask you again. The fuck do you want, whore? If you don't tell me, I'm going to assume you'd like to be hooked up to the fucking machine again, yeah? You screamed a lot when I did last night, so I know your horny ass wouldn't mind, ha. You want me to leave you strapped down and have your brains fucked out with no way to tell when it'll end and no actual release? Because that can certainly be arranged for a cumslut like you – that's all you're good for, anyway.”

“Shizu...Shizu-chan...” Izaya gasped, pupils fully blown and voice wavering. His cock twitched up eagerly at his words, and Shizuo laughed at his flushed face, knew that either way whatever Izaya wanted didn't matter because he would enjoy anything regardless.

"Fucking spit it out already, you nasty _cockslut_ ," Shizuo warned, his eyes glinting with a cruelty Izaya loved just as equally as when he looked at him with kindness and concern. Izaya knew that look, knew when to stop messing with fire even though he enjoyed the feeling of being burnt beyond all recognition.

Besides, it just simply wouldn't be as fun without a little begging.

“I want...please,hng...I want you to...cum on me...ahhh...or in me, anywhere really, just please do it now, I can't...can't wait any longer...I need your cum, I want to be filled with it _please_ , Shizu-chan...”

He whined as Shizuo increased the pressure on his back, digging deep into his spine, and Izaya's swollen cock rubbed against the floor, slick slit creating a pleasing slide against the wood that made him buck his hips as he ground himself shamelessly against it. Shizuo gently wiped a bit of cum off that had dribbled into his eyes and smiled an unnerving grin, his eyes wide with delight. He slid a finger slowly down his cheek and then used it to tilt up Izaya's chin, pulling a bit more on his scalp so he could hear that beautiful little squeak of protest. 

“That's what I like to hear! Such a good boy! Wait, no...that's not accurate enough."

Shizuo tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment and Izaya's breath hitched in anticipation.

"Ah! I've got it! You're my perfect little whore, huh? Yeah, that's more like it...but, just so you know, afterwards I'm still hooking you up to the machine, because I think you need some work on your desperate image. Tch, you think you're such a good actor all the time, but you could really use some more lessons. This is all very mediocre. Hmm, well of course I'll deal with that later, since you're being so polite right now. And I think I know _exactly_ how to solve your little problem and make you _squirm_.”

With that, Shizuo released him, giving one last grind of his heel before he shoved off of him and unbuckled his pants again, having put them back on while he had teased Izaya with toys.

He was already hard, and for a moment he soaked in the image of Izaya panting, bruised and battered just about everywhere and covered in his seed, until lust overtook him and his hand settled for grasping the back of the pests head as he forcefully shoved his mouth on his cock.

“Mmpph!! Mmm...”

Izaya eagerly obliged the large organ straining towards the back of his throat as he adjusted his jaw, although he choked at the sudden force for a moment. He tried to center himself so he could get his gag reflex under control, because if he were to lose his lunch Shizuo would probably leave him on the machine all night – and as much as he liked being fucked relentlessly, Izaya wasn't too keen on the possibility that Shizuo could leave him to be fucked to death.

Shizuo pushed against the back of his head, bucked forward, and further fisted his hand in his hair. 

“Fuck, that's right, suck back like the whore I know you can be, come on...” he groaned, voice slightly strained.

And Izaya did, hallowing his cheeks as he slid back up towards the flushed head, grazing his teeth and wrapping his tongue around the tip teasingly. He dipped the pink muscle into Shizuo's slit, moved an arm up so he could grasp around the base of his cock. Cum that had been sticking to his palms he now utilized as a sort of lubrication as he stroked up Shizuo's shaft. Shizuo moaned and thrust his hips roughly at the same time that his hand came crashing down with a _whoosh_ as he smacked Izaya across the face. Izaya howled at the sudden impact as he was jolted back from the force, mouth slipping from Shizuo's cock. Izaya's head buzzed and rang to the point all sound was drowned out for a solid few seconds, but if anything, the radiating pain invigorated him, had the blood pumping through his veins so fast he swore it was going to rush out of him. 

Shizuo tsked before he promptly shoved Izaya's mouth back on him.

“I said, fucking _suck it_ , quit fucking around, Flea,” he barked out angrily, annoyed that Izaya couldn't even follow the order of giving a simple blow job.

Izaya choked again, cried out in pain which only caused a pleasing set of vibrations to thrum around his shaft. Izaya flailed his arms for a moment until he found purchase in clutching his own slippery thighs, squeezing them as he fought through the pain of being thoroughly face-fucked. Shizuo let his head go back as he breathed out a sigh and then chuckled, even though he could still feel the slight smirk forming around him indicating that Izaya was greatly enjoying it all.

“Serves you right, mmm, yeah choke on my cock, you little shit.”

“Mmm...ahhnnn...”

Izaya decided it was best not to fool around, lest he also die from choking on a dick. He sucked back again, slipping up the length, but immediately bobbed his head back down, hungrily devouring every bit of precum and bead of sweat that was covering the magnificent cock before him – his favorite treat pulsating between his lips.

Shizuo's aggressively pressed him forward even more, assaulting his mouth with his cock, but Izaya no longer needed prompting as he settled in on his goal – all he wanted was to be filled with more milky seed, wanted to feel the sensation of the warm substance flowing down his throat like the liquid gold it was, and oh, oh it didn't even matter that he could barely breath or feel his face. He wiggled his ass as he slurped towards Shizuo's glans, his hole twitching with want, and he just _had_ to at least use his hand to stroke himself because it was too, _too_ much, he needed a climax to match when Shizuo's release would fill him. Unfortunately, Shizuo noticed even through his haze of pleasure, tipped off by the tiny satisfied murmurs and mewls escaping from Izaya's lips that churned around his cock.

This was not the first time this had happened, and Shizuo knew exactly what to do.

Without looking down, Shizuo casually ground his boot into the hand Izaya was using to touch himself as he thrust himself forward harshly, relishing in the gargled moan Izaya gave as he trapped his arm beneath his heel so hard that Izaya was sure his wrist would soon snap.

“Did I fucking say you could touch yourself? No, now suck me off, you dirty little slut! I _swear_ I am going to punish you so hard for this you'll scream until your vocal cords will _literally_ sever – this I promise you!”

Shizuo rolled his hips and Izaya's eyes watered as his mouth was stretched painfully, gagging a bit as Shizuo began moving him up and down his shaft at his own pace by wrenching him back by his hair and then impaling him with the full of his length – it was fast and rough, and he could feel Shizuo's nails digging into his scalp and it _hurt like a bitch_ – the pain trickling up his arm as it grew numb doubled with the slamming of Shizuo's engorged head repeatedly at the back of his throat – but, he reveled in the pain just like he always did, as it only increased his elation. He was rising above the physical sensation, emotions overriding in their place, and he supposed this was what love really felt like. The force, the heat, the pain, the frenzy, Shizuo's voice - it was titillating, thrilling like the high of a drug Izaya never wanted to come down from. He sucked even more fervently, was practically screaming as he flicked his tongue around and slipped and slid hungrily – back and forth, back and forth, over and over, and his own dick was pulsing, spitting out precum more and more by the second.

“God, _fuck_ , you feel so good...fucking take it, my god you are the best little cumdumpster I've ever had...that's it, such a good whore, good slut... _Fuck_ , I-Izaya!”

Shizuo came with a yelp and another sharp twist of his hair as he undulated his hips even faster while he rode out his climax. Izaya moaned loudly through the cum shooting down his throat – endless spurts it seemed filling his mouth and he aimed to catch every last strand. Izaya chugged back the thick liquid, and the feeling of the warm seed rushing into him brought him to that edge, pushing him over and he came, spurting sticky, white threads all over the floor in front of him to mix with the rest – no need to be physically touched when he was being completed and becoming one with the pure seed of his lover.

He swallowed it all greedily until he felt Shizuo go limp, both in his mouth and in the fingers clenched in his hair. Shizuo even lifted his foot off his wrist, too overcome with the bliss of his orgasm to care much about punishing Izaya anymore – and well, honestly, they had plenty of time to get around to that if need be.

Izaya made sure that Shizuo was done before he removed his aching mouth off his length, lapping around to lick up every last remaining bit as he cleaned Shizuo's shaft and sucked some drops glistening off the tip. He panted heavily, practically gasping for air as his chest heaved from the intensity of the experience, and he could even taste a bit of blood from where Shizuo had torn his lip when he'd overstretched his mouth. 

Izaya flicked his tongue out to catch the flecks of blood, swirled them around in his mouth, and swallowed. He gingerly cupped his wrist with his uninjured hand and prodded it to assess the damage – not broken but probably sprained, he concluded, as it was already bruising a pretty purple and swollen to about twice its normal size. He swiped his tongue across his lips, flipping it over and over in his mouth, savoring the addicting, sweet taste of Shizuo on his gums and covering his teeth - it still wasn't enough, but Izaya decided it would have to do for now as he was exhausted for the time being. 

Shizuo was being uncharacteristically quiet outside of some shuttering breaths, probably worn out from the way they'd been going at it for the past few hours and Izaya grinned, feeling full and more whole than he'd ever felt in his life.

He cocked his head up at Shizuo, and through the fringe of his matted hair weighted down with sweat and cum, he peered from underneath his full lashes with a smirk. Shizuo still had his eyes closed, but upon catching his breath he looked down and made eye contact. Izaya winked, placed red swollen lips on the head of his cock, and with a _smack_ and a delirious giggle, he gave it a final chaste kiss. 

Shizuo rolled his eyes, but he had to admit the sight filled him with lust again - although he wasn't sure he could muster the energy to do much more than wearily crouch down to Izaya's level, which he did slowly. He brushed Izaya's filthy hair out his face and kissed him firmly on his blood and cum encrusted lips. Izaya whimpered at the touch, reaching his hands up pitifully so he could wrap them around Shizuo's neck. 

Shizuo made a face as he pulled away, regretting having tasted the weird combination of his sweet seed and Izaya's bitter blood. He frowned a bit at the blood still trickling from Izaya's lip, a little guilt filling him at being so rough, although he shrugged that feeling off fast – he knew Izaya liked it like this, preferred it this way. And the smile on his face was proof, his happily drooping eyelids also a sign that he was completely sated.

“Ah...” Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck, sighed, and then muttered, “...I think punishment can wait for a bit. Let's get you cleaned up first, Flea. You reek like a thousand times more than you usually do.”

Izaya yawned and increased his grip around Shizuo's neck, his body still heaving and shaking. 

“...mm, ok, Shizu-chan,” he managed to croak out drowsily, his voice starting to give out from all of the screaming and moaning he'd been doing over the course of the day.

With that, Shizuo encircled his arms around Izaya's waist and lifted him up carefully, scrunching his face distastefully at the amount of cum that was now soaking his clothes. The flea really was a hot mess. Shizuo cursed himself for not remembering to bring a towel into the room earlier like he usually did during their sessions. He gave another peck to Izaya's cheek as he made his way to the bathroom and lifted a hand to pet him softly on the head, to which Izaya responded by snuggling further into the crook of his neck. Shizuo felt his breathing even out against his skin and he shook him gently in his arms.

“Oi, don't fall asleep yet, I gotta clean you and then you need to eat and get re-hydrated. I promise I'll let you sleep for a while before I wake you up to be put on the machine, alright?”

“Oh...Shizu-chan's so very...generous to me...thank you...” Izaya murmured against Shizuo's still fluttering pulse, voice barely above a whisper.

It seemed like a remark that should have been laced with sarcasm, but it wasn't – Izaya was actually being sincere for once. He appreciated how kind Shizuo was being, taking care of him and filling him and fucking him just the way he liked. He felt moved by this, lifted his head so he could give a weak chuckle as Shizuo shifted him so he could turn on the hot water for his bath. Izaya brushed his lips against his collarbone and then proceeded to suckle on it, grinding his hips and rubbing himself on him languidly until Shizuo gave a gasp, swatted his hand to get Izaya to stop.

“You rile me up now, and I might not be so generous after all, Flea. So don't push your luck.”

Izaya just smiled lazily and trailed his fingers up to Shizuo's face. He knew Shizuo was bluffing - he'd never do such a thing after such an intense scene. But he decided to play along by ceasing in his movements, if only to humor him. Using his arms as leverage to shift himself up, he gave Shizuo a slow, sensual kiss – no tongue, just plush lips against lips, soft and sweet. Shizuo grunted in approval, his breath slightly catching in his throat and beyond happy with the warmth that filled him from Izaya's tender movements. When Izaya pulled away, he bit down gently on Shizuo's lower lip to nibble it for a moment before sighing, long and dramatically drawn out.

“Ah, I'm just so...happy...”

Shizuo nuzzled his nose, then chuckled as he lowered Izaya down to sit on the toilet so he could free up his sore arms. He fiddled with the handles on the tub and grabbed some shampoo and soap.

“Ha, I suppose I am, too...love you, 'zaya.”

Izaya's expression softened more, his gaze filled with adoration as he leaned back and gave a kick of his legs happily, and Shizuo pressed one last peck to his cheek. His face scrunched up again, and he wiped his lips with a _blech_ , trying to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

“Ugh, you are so disgusting.”

Izaya laughed loudly at his reaction with the last bit of energy he had, until Shizuo scooped him back up and cradled him in his arms bridal style, grinning deviously at him as he positioned him over the tub.

“Now, let's get your dirty ass cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh nooo it ended in fluff?! What a ripoff!
> 
> :D


End file.
